rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Formula Future/@comment-29084125-20161111161421
I would like to preface this report by stating that after 48 hours of non-play it became obvious that my love for this game & community outweighs all other considerations. I simply just couldn't stay away, despite it all.... enough said. :-) RadarBob Stage 7 Report - Upgrades: 7323332 (changed from previous 3323332) Tilt A, SA high, BA off, TC off (unless noted) Bot Management: winning by small margins (only) View: bonnet view - Sensitivity 5 Track: Spa-Francorchamps : Skips 60 GC Starting strategy: With 7.4 being a real bastard to beat, I used young Eric on 7.1, 7.2, and 7.3 - This allowed me to "retry" instead of force closing on this event. Very important as 7.4 will drain your soul if your not careful. With minimal time between races, you're able to keep the previous run in your head much better... and you will need every advantage here sports fans! Upgraded engine is a huge advantage that probably only the pros will be able to manage without on 7.4. Read on....... 1. Win this 1 lap cup event without damaging more than 2 of your opponent's cars (rolling start). Recommended PR: 138.9 - I just basically handled this event as a no contact one... but remember that you have to run hard. I actually tried this run a few times with 3323332, and finished well behind the leader. Since 7.4 was coming up, decided to bite the bullet and do it now. Next run was a piece of cake... just pick your passing points - and remember this thing handles quite well off the preferred racing line and holds speed when you go off track for short spurts. Brake lightly just before the apex on the 1st uphill, then on the large uphill brake lightly at the lower 1/3 of the rumble strips... watch your line coming out as there's a bot right at the hill crest... so either stay wide right or stay left as you approach the hilltop. Assist drivers: did 2 runs with settings listed above except using brake assist on LOW. Works fine on this track... braking perfectly after the high-speed downhill at the end. So, use it if you wish - should be a win for (ya at a similar upgrade level to myself). 2. Win this Elimination event (against 21 Lotus opponents) without damaging your car or going off track for more than 1 second. Recommended PR: 139.4 - Same as 1st race, both in strategy & results. This was actually easier as you have sufficient time to pick your passing points yet still win. Tested 1 run with settings above except with brake assist LOW... should be another win. 3. Win this cup event (against 21 Lotus opponents) while allowing your opponent(s) 15 overtakes BEFORE reaching 1st place during this 2 lap event. Recommended PR: xxx - This race ends as soon as you achieve the goal (getting to 1st place after having amassed at least 15 overtakes) - in my case that was along the front stretch about 300 yards from the start/finish line. Starting strategy: After the 1st hairpin, stay far left and when it looks like the time is right... brake until you get the 15 overtakes.... then drive baby... drive! Worked like a champ! Winner in one run.... used similar strategy to 7.1 after the overtakes were registered. Tested with brake assist set LOW (others as before)... actually got a faster time then I did when I ran without assist.... go figure (well, I'm still new to this no assist driving and did slide a bit on the no assist run). Point being - assist ok up to this point - that all changes on the next challenge. 4. Win this Speed Snap event averaging at least 119mph (190 kph). Recommended PR: xxx - Easy to beat the time - can't say the same about hitting the target average speed. After about 43 minutes, nailed it! What I learned from that is.... 1) "No brake assists" is darn near a requirement to reach the target (numerous runs for me proved futile - I couldn't make target with assists). 2) it's all about hitting the right line... and at times that line is off track. 3) Stay focused, avoid frustration, and take a damn brake before your head explodes when you can't do these two things as this WILL take numerous attempts. 4) set a limit on how much time you're willing to spend achieving this goal.... mine is 60 minutes. TIPS: brake for turn one at the beginning of the rumble strips, release when your car is pointed towards the apex turn two (two tires off track at this apex). Go flat out (no braking) onto the next turn. Coming out of turn 2 you need to setup for the next corner by orienting the car such that when you it the apex... all 4 tires are off track (cutting this corner correctly is critical to making the target) BUT really, I mean really close to the road edge... too much off track will slow you too much, too little and you'll slide as you don't brake at this corner either - full throttle no lifting (and why tilt b is superior for these types of cars). That's right... you take turns 2 and three full throttle trying to straighten that line as much as possible. On the last corner, brake at the beginning of the rumble strip and release a millisecond prior to your nose pointing towards the finish line right flag. You have to nail that line or you won't make the avg speed target (tilt a), pros are even having a tuff time with this one soooooooooo - could be a skip. Keep that in mind and don't stress when your on your 68th attempt ;-) 5. Win this Elimination event with a distance greater than 8.5 miles (13.7 km) without damaging your car or running out of fuel. Recommended PR: xxx - Fuel is no issue in this race, I did this event on tilt a (thinking it was just a trial run to see where the bots would be) and made the distance with .7 gallons to spare. Slowed down to let the car settle before running out of gas, then got rear ended by a bot and failed the run. 2nd run was successful.... certainly the easiest event of the day for me. Assist drivers, you'll be ok on Brake LOW for this event. EDIT: I just fielded a question about fuel conservation driving.... and on hind-sight I should havew made this a bit clearer, my apologies: "I started with tilt a just to see if it would work... the further I got the more it became apparent it would just make it with about 1/4 mile to spare - I actually ran out of fuel on the approach to eau rouge. I did do some minor conservation driving... on the downhill sections of the track & the backstretch. I also started with 9 units... so we did start out on a level playing field. Do a test run using what you think should be enough fuel conservation driving and see where you run out using tilt a. Adjust if needed (I must have just lucked into it... fuel wasn't my #1 concern... staying on track and avoiding contact is what I was really focued on)." Reward: R$ & 25 GC